


Wicked Verse

by DaiyoukaiGeisha



Series: One Shot Challenge Fics [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiyoukaiGeisha/pseuds/DaiyoukaiGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was trapped in a circle surrounded by dark memories of the past until he came for her and forced her to look behind, to a place within herself she feared most. Feudal Association Winner (Best Lemon) for the April 2015 </p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Verse

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?_

He had tracked her for several days before discovering her location. Catching her scent here and there as he traveled the length and breadth of the vast metropolis. How long had it been since he had hunted like this? How many long years had past since he felt the thrill of the chase in his blood, on his tongue like the most sinful of sweets?

He was demon, one of the last of the daiyoukai, and proud. In the past he was feared by all, demon and human knelt in terror before him. Now he hid in the shadow like a paltry thing, forgotten by time. He had masked himself and his power, falling into myth, in order to protect himself against humanity and the witchcraft they named "science".

Father, dead. Mother, dead. Brother, dead. Child...dead. The last had been the hardest of all deaths. His shining girl, his Rin gone. All of them gone and still he remained. He remained and dwelt among the humans pretending to be one of their own until he almost began to believe that he had turned mortal himself.

One night as he stood at the top of a skyscraper overlooking the city, he questioned the need to go on, to continue this wretched life. It was then that he sensed her. The scent of her was like a backhanded slap. He would have sworn he tasted his own blood from the blow in his mouth. She lived? How could she live when so many others had died? The woman, no girl then, had never been anything remarkable. She had power, a great power, but one she could barely control and never tried to truly understand. Pathetic. Yet his brother had loved her, died loving her. The fool.

Now here she was, taunting him with her smell, her aura, her existence. He had desired her once, he had yearned to taste what his father had tasted, what his brother had also longed to sample. He had his pick of human women then and especially now, but he never wanted any of them. Not like he had wanted her, and she him.

Oh, he knew she wanted him. He saw it in her gaze, the way she moved when she was near him. Only his brother stood in the way between her and acting upon the lust that clung to her body like a shroud. She dangled like a carrot in front of his eyes and he could never manage to take a bite of it. Well, that would change tonight.

He leaped upward onto the steps of a fire escape. The apartment in which she lived was modest, a place for those who were doing well by themselves but weren't quite wealthy. She was also a homebody. She did not seek out the various nightclubs and bars scattered about. She rarely came home with company in tow and never came home with a male to seek pleasure with. She was untouched, clean. A rare pearl in an age of vice and disease. This was all well and good, he would kill any male who dare touch her before him.

She was pure, but not innocent. Even now as he climbed the tall building to peer within the confines of her domicile he could hear her pleasure herself. He could almost feel her need as her thighs clenched tight around the slickness of fingers, the softness of a pillow, or the gentle buzzing of a vibrator. She always cried out at the end, her sweat soaked sheets bunched in her hand as she reached euphoria. The musky sent of her self-love would fill his nose, and sometimes...sometimes he heard his own name on her lips.

He almost went to her at those times, wanting nothing more than to crash through the window and fuck her on those filthy sweat stained sheets. Instead he teased himself, matching the thrusting of her hips to the timed action of his own hand until he met his release. He would lick his seed from long pale fingers tipped in ivory claws and pretend it was her tongue that gave him such delight. Tonight there would be no more teasing, no more pretense. This night he would have her, over and over until day. Then he would steal her away and take her again. There would be no escape.

_In the evening of the dawn, crane and turtle slipped and fell._

"Mmmmmm," Kagome moaned into her comforter as she rotated her hips in small slow circles.

She was so close, so tantalizingly near to the climax she sought. She could feel his hands on her legs, her ass. She could almost feel the long silken hairs on his head brush against her breasts sending sparks shooting down into her groin as he pounded her. Gods it was almost too much.

She shot straight up in her bed at the sound of glass breaking. This apartment was safer than her last, but there had been break-ins before. No place was ever truly safe. She had learned that hard lesson a long long time ago. In the past, a half-demon paid the ultimate price for her protection. He stood between her and death more times than she could count and in the end he died for her.

She had loved Inuyasha, truly, but there was a mark of shame etched across her heart as well. A deep disgrace she never voiced to anyone. She had loved that half-demon, had agreed to be only his forever, but in the end it was a lie. Her desire was never for him alone, she also craved the touch of another.

The temptation for her dead fiancee's brother was nearly overwhelming. He could do nothing, merely stand in the same space as her and she would begin to grow warm. Some women would not have blamed her, he was everything a woman would desire, a wet dream made real. Her half-demon had his own charm his own beauty, but his full-demon brother was in a league all his own, and he knew it. He was a devil seducing her mind, filling it with impure thoughts and ill deeds left undone.

She stumbled across him as she went to bathe once, naked as the day he was born swimming in a nearby lake. He knew she was there, he seemed to put on a show for her. Slipping out of the water with ease as droplets glided against milky clear skin, strong muscles, and magenta markings. She wanted to kiss every droplet of moisture off his body that day, to skim her tongue over those markings. Only loyalty to her soon to be husband kept her at bay.

When the half-demon passed away on the eve of their wedding, Kagome knew true sorrow. What she would never tell anyone, not her friends, herself, or God in heaven, was that an infinitesimal part of her soul was corrupt. It had rejoiced at the freedom she had gained from his death and the dark knowledge that she no longer needed to remain faithful. She had left that very day, returning to the house of her mother and turning her back on the past.

She quickly pulled her panties back on and pulled down her shirt. Her hand grabbed for her nightstand drawer and pulled out a small can of mace. She had left the damn phone in the next room, she prayed she could reach it in time. Prayed that the noise was simply her imagination. She made her way to the living room and flicked the switch on the wall, but no light came.

"Hello?" she asked into the darkness.

No one answered, but she felt a presence and it was familiar. She pointed the tiny can of mace out in front of her as she tried to make her way to where she left the phone.

He saw clearly in the blackness. His surroundings as crisp and clear to him as if he were standing in full daylight. He had seen it all before, the small desk and laptop in the corner, the cheaply framed art on the walls, the small white portable phone thrown carelessly on the sofa, the silly little reading lamps she coveted. It was like the woman was still a girl in some ways, the lamps being a prime example.

A cutesy porcelain turtle with an umbrella stared at him in the dark of the room. He watched her movements with a skill no human hunter could possess, circled her twice and she could not see him. He stood behind her, then he casually knocked over the turtle lamp making it fall to the hard wooden floor. The loud crash made her jump but she did not turn around.

"I know somebody is there. I'm warning you!" She tried to make her voice sound firm, a tough bitch, and failed. A cold dark laugh reached her ears in reponse, not a real laugh, more like a deep chuckle but there was no humor in it. She knew that sound, she knew this man, this demon.

_Who is behind you can you tell?_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said in a whisper. She turned around and lowered the can of mace, even in the blinding dark she felt her world move in slow motion. "W-hy? Wh-"

"Quiet," he said calmly.

"It is you. I don't under-"

She felt one hand cover her mouth and silence followed as he slapped the can of mace out of her own hand. Kagome stood stock still. She knew what he was capable of, how unpredictable he could be.

"Did I not tell you to be quiet?" The hand remained and he continued, "I merely decided to call upon you. Will you not welcome me, sister-in-law?" The last was said in a harsh whisper, lips hovering over her ear, as the hand on her mouth moved down to her neck.

Kagome licked her lips nervously, "Why are you here?"

Another chuckle darker than the last filled the air. "Oh, I think you know why."

"N-No," she replied quietly, trying to stay calm.

"Tell me, and do not lie for I will know, tell me why you left that day. My dear little brother's body barely cold."

The hand on her neck began to stroke her softly, almost comforting. The movements made her shudder. His other hand traced along the exposed skin of her abdomen just below her shirt but above her panties.

She knew what he was asking and answered, "I-I had to go. I had nothing there."

He nipped at her earlobe and said harshly, "That, was only a half-truth."

The hand stroking her neck suddenly gripped her hard as his other hand plunged beneath the elastic of her underwear. Kagome squealed and tried to move away but he snarled at her and she froze with eyes wide.

"Full-truth or you will anger me, and I will have to correct you." His fingers trailed over the downy softness of her pubic hair, dangerously close to the place where she was beginning to ache.

"I-I was scared. I was afraid." She was starting to sweat and she was not certain if it was from fear or excitement.

The skilled fingers around her pulsing core rubbed ever so lightly against the nub peeking out through her nest of curls and Kagome gasped softly.

He leaned in licking her ear before saying, "Afraid of what? Did my brother's death frighten you?"

"Yes...No, Inuya-"

The hand at her throat convulsed almost bruising her skin. "Do not speak his name," he hissed then said, "Go on."

Kagome closed her eyes briefly. The fingers on her sensitive clit never stopped moving even as he reprimanded her. She felt her panties grow damp.

"His death scared me yes, but that is not what I was afraid of. It wasn't the reason why I left." He said nothing, only continued to play with her body and she continued, "I was afraid...of my feelings."

"For him?" he asked.

"No," she replied and even with his advanced hearing he could barely hear her. Her eyes were becoming more attuned to the dark and she could make more of him out, she turned her head and said, "For you."

At that moment he slipped a long finger into her wet hot cunt as he kissed her hard. He left his thumb on her clit, keeping pressure on that bit of flesh as he slowly fingered her. He didn't take her precious virginity, not yet, but the finger pumped faster and harder within her over time. Her own hands eventually found his body and it was then that she realized he was naked. Kagome moaned in his mouth and the hand on her neck moved up into her hair jerking her harshly away from his lips.

"What a wanton little whore you are priestess. My brother must be spinning in his grave." He chuckled again and still there was no humor in it, only lust, and sex, and wicked thoughts.

Kagome whimpered against him. She couldn't deny it, these feelings. He was right, she was a whore, she didn't deserve someone like his brother.

He pulled his fingers away abruptly and she was slammed against the side of the table where her laptop lay. He forced her to bend face down onto the cold surface, her face looking to the right as her breathing grew labored. She felt the slight pain of her panties being ripped away before she felt those wonderful fingers again. How many times had she dreamed this? How many nights had she laid awake in bed using her own hand, pretending it was his?

Sesshoumaru placed his other hand on her back to keep her from squirming as he finger fucked her with abandon. Her musky scent permeated the room and her slick juices coated his hand. He stopped briefly to taste it and it was like absinthe on his tongue. Kagome moaned loudly when he halted his ministrations and he only smirked in the darkness and slapped her ass hard. She moaned louder at the slap and he filed that fact away for later. Now he wanted only to take her, there would be plenty of time for play in the future. The things he had planned for her made his dick hard as steel.

"I'm going to fuck you now priestess," he said in a voice gone rough with need.

He positioned the head of his cock at her slit and clawed down her body until his hands rested on her hips. Red welts sprang on her delicate skin and he leaned down to lick along the ones closest to him before he whispered against her skin, "I'm going to cover you with my seed and then take you again. When you come you'll scream my name whore."

"Yes," she moaned. "Please." Kagome knew that there was a special place in hell for her, perhaps she was already in it.

When he entered her it was scathing. He was huge, too large for her poor body to accommodate. He was splitting her in two and despite it all she secretly relished it. She bit down on her own tongue and tasted warm blood. He could smell it, the blood from her mouth and her cunt and it turned him on like nothing else he had ever known.

He didn't show her gentleness even though it was her first time. He wouldn't break her, but he would not show her kindness either. She didn't deserve it, she didn't even want it. This tasty little slut was his and he would show her what sweet pleasure was to be found in cruelty.

"Is this what you have always wanted priestess?" He gasped out between thrusts. "Is this what you fantasize as you masturbate?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was ebbing leaving a numb throb behind, but also gratification. She began to lift her ass up to meet him as the table shook against the wall and skidded on the floor.

"Fuck yes, you dirty little bitch," He didn't yell, he never yelled, but simply hearing him say those words was throwing Kagome over the edge. He seemed to sense it and reached down to yank her hard by the hair damn near lifting her off the table. "Say it," he snarled.

Her orgasm hit her hard, so hard it was almost painful. "Sesshoumaru! Oh fuck, Sesshoumaru!!"

Sesshoumaru felt her spasm around his cock and only chuckled again and slapped her on the ass as her juices slid down her legs and his. He never slowed his pace and she soon felt the tingly sensation of climax along the edge of her senses once again. Kagome was never that vocal, but she was moaning loud as he grunted behind her. An angry next door neighbor began to beat on the wall and their sex-filled minds barely registered it.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself getting close and he decided to indulge himself. He slipped out of her pussy and she gave a protesting grunt. Then he flipped her over roughly on the table facing upwards. He moved her body down and entered her again swift and hard as he leaned down between the valley of her shaking breasts and sucked hard. Then he bit into her left tit, allowing his razor sharp fangs to slice into soft pliable flesh like hot knives. His lower body ground against her cunt as he drew blood harsh and greedy from her breast.

"Unngh. MMmmmm," Kagome bit her lip and drew more blood.

The sensation on her tit and what he was doing down below made her head spin. She clawed at the table, at his hair, at her own body. She came again, hard, harder than she thought possible, screaming his name over and over like an obscene mantra.

It was more than he could take. He leaned up fast pulling his fangs out of her tit so swiftly it made her yelp and her pussy clamp down his cock. He almost came right then, but he would have none of that.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and said, "Look at me."

Kagome gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. She could make out his eyes in the dark now, almost seeing him clear in the black of the room. The eyes usually amber-gold had gone blood red, glowing, casting a dim reddish light on the rest of his features. She reached up with a shaking hand seemingly docile, but instead of caressing him softly she clawed down his skin as he had done to her earlier, as if marking him as his.

He gripped his cock in his hands and growled. A sound so alien and vicious that the next door neighbor stopped attacking the shared wall in fright. He came on her body, her stomach, her tits, her face. Sesshoumaru covered her with his seed and the blood from her breast above and ruined virginity below mixed with it.

They both continued to breathe hard and eventually he moved away allowing her to sit up. He licked some of her blood and his cum from her shoulder and made a sound close to a purr. Then he grabbed her chin.

"You are mine," he said and his voice was guttural almost animal.

"I've always been yours," Kagome replied and she sensed his smirk in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the fact that Kagome's name is actually part of a Japanese child's game/nursery rhyme. I first heard the rhyme being sung in another anime and I always thought it was charming, and a little creepy perhaps, like "London Bridge". At least how they sang it it sounded creepy. :) I'm typically not one for song-fic'ish type stories, so this is a bit of experimentation on my part.
> 
> I found several translations of the "Kagome, Kagome" rhyme (especially the last few lines) and used a teensy bit of poetic license to make some of the words flow better in English. As always, the story is Alternate Universe (AU) and takes place long after the last chapter in the manga. I suppose it can be put in the Canon Universe (CU) category as well, but I can never really visualize this pairing as a CU. I admit that's my own selfish personal hang-up. :) Anyway, this is another one-shot in a series of one-shots that I need to get out of my system. Picasso had a blue period and a rose period in his work. I'm no Picasso, but I think I'm going through a smut period, lol. Oh well, long live smut!
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Disclaimer - Inuyasha and all characters associated to that intellectual property belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. This story, including all places, people, or objects, is written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.


End file.
